Drago Bludvist
Drago Bludvist, also known simply as Drago, is the main antagonist in the movie, How to Train Your Dragon 2, and is the self-proclaimed "Dragon God", as well as the tyrannical leader of his army. He tries to conquer the world with his enormous army of both humans and dragons. He is feared by all and will destroy those who get in his way. He is also willing to betray his ally's and humiliate them, as he did to Eret. Description Drago is described as a crazed maniac with a human and dragon army that he plans to use to take over Berk, and then the world. Stoick and Valka are supposed to know about Drago. Drago's vast financial power and authority came from keeping the fear of dragons in people and forcing them to join his army. He is steadily gaining control over the world by reinforcing the belief that he alone can control the dragons, so he alone can control people as well. He wants to collect the world's dragons to keep the threat alive and close. He can control those who follow him and get rid of those who won't. The dragon riders make dragons not feared and therefore not a threat. Drago wants to make dragons feared and thinks of dragon riders as a threat. At first he thought Valka was the only one but he learns that there is an entire island full of dragon riders on Berk. Valka sees him as a threat to both humans and dragons. Personality He is referred to by Stoick as a mad-man without conscience or mercy, who is a tyrannical leader of his dragon/human army. He is a ruthless, sadistic, callous, megalomanical, fearless, power hungry tyrant who seeks to enslave both dragons and humans and take over the world. He is also quite abusive, as he has beaten and berated his Bewilderbeast and given his pawn, Eret, a symbolic scar for not bringing enough dragons to him. Relationships The Haddock Family His relationship with the Haddock family is hostile for all three of them, with he even killing the chief, Stoick the Vast. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Drago is the worst enemy that Hiccup or The Dragon Master has ever faced. Ironically, Drago is taming dragons under his will to become even worse. Hiccup tried to talk sense into the insane tyrant, but to no avail. Drago intended to have Toothless, Hiccup's own dragon, kill Hiccup, but his attack was blocked by Stoick the Vast. On his invasion on Berk, he tried to kill Hiccup once again with Toothless, but is defied, and he loses control of Toothless, He tries to kill both of them with his Bewilderbeast, only for Toothless to blast one of his Bewilderbeast's tusks off, shaming both of them, ending Drago's power over the dragons forevermore. Valka Apart from being counterparts of each other, their relationship is hostile, and Valka slightly fears Drago. Valka hates him in evey way, and Drago hates the latter even more, being one of the few people to defy his power. He goes to the extent of even raising his rod in anger to kill, only to be blocked by her husband, Stoick the Vast. Stoick the Vast Stoick and other Berk elders humiliated Drago, only for Drago's dragons to burn down the building and kill all inside, all except for Stoick. Stoick calls Drago a mad man and even fears him. Stoick breifly fights Drago, and they were evenly matched. Later, Drago intended to kill Hiccup with Toothless, but for it to be blocked by Stoick. When realizing that Stoick had died, he simply smiled. Eret, Son of Eret Eret served Drago out of fear, before joining the dragon riders. He gave Eret a symbolic scar for not bringing him enough dragons. Even when he did, he tried to have Eret executed. Drago's Bewilderbeast Drago found the Bewilderbeast in his early conquests. Drago recognized this as his way to control ALL dragons, whether they like it or not. Drago beat it and even starved it so it was nothing but a huge war machine. He used the Bewilderbeast to kill Valka's Bewilderbeast and then used it to use Toothless to kill Stoick the Vast. In the final invasion, when Toothless challenges Alpha, Drago looses control and screams FIGHT continuously until toothless blows off its tusk, and Drago's mechanical arm. Then, it bowed respectivley to Toothless, and went back into the ocean with Drago on his back, where, without his other arm, could've drowned. History Going Insane When confronting Hiccup, Drago Bludvist reveals that he was a simple man, but quickly change when his family was attacked and presumably killed by dragons, even loosing his arm in the process and replaces it with a mechanical arm. Later on, Drago Bludvist became dark, violent and without conscience or mercy and has become a tyrannical leader, and learns how to control dragons to bow down to him and controls them harshly proclaiming himself as 'The Dragon God', with this new power he wishes to conquer the world crushing anyone whose foolish enough to stand in his way, during his early conquests he finds a Bewilderbeast hatchling and decides to take it with him as a slave and abused it, until he grows to full size and use it to gather a huge dragon army. Drago visits Berk where a gathering of chiefs occured in the Great Hall including Stoick, he silently tells them that he promises to put Berk in a peaceful state and promises them that the island will finally end its war against dragons, by he alone controlling the dragons if they bow down to him. The chiefs takes this a joke and laughs at him, humiliating Drago but Stoick becomes suspicious and cautious, as Drago warns them and walks off. Two armored dragons quickly descended into the hall, and burned everything that's alive luckily Stoick quickly and the only one who manages to escape, who Drago is unaware. Organizing Conquest Years later, Drago is almost finish assembling and preparing his huge army to further his conquest of capturing more dragons, to where they invade the Dragon Sanctuary of Valka and the Bewilderbeast. Drago orders his human and dragon army, to keep moving towards the mountain. But proves difficult, when the Riders foil their weapons and traps by suprise, and also encountering the Bewilderbeast, which emerges from the Sanctuary. But Drago, seems to be expecting it, and shows off his own enslaved Bewilderbeast that emerges from the sea crushing anything in its path, which Drago doesn't seem to care. Valka tries to stop him, but she gets pinned down and nearly killed by Drago, luckily Stoick rescues her in time and Drago is suprise to see Stoick alive, the two quickly duel at each other, but he orders his Bewilderbeast to fend them both off. Finally, Drago meets the so called 'Dragon Master' which is Hiccup, Drago ignores Hiccup's statements and orders his Bewilderbeast (who defeated Valka's Bewilderbeast and now taking control of all the dragons in the sanctuary) to kill Hiccup, Drago explains to Hiccup that no dragon can resist the Alpha's control, the Alpha decides to send Toothless instead to kill Hiccup, which Toothless cannot resist its control and is hypnotized to do anything the Alpha says, Drago watches on, unaware that Stoick is hastily coming for Hiccup's rescue. Toothless igniting his plasma blast and at the last moment he fires a fatal plasma blast at Stoick, who in the last instant manage to push Hiccup away, killing himself instantly. Final Invasion of Berk Drago leaves them to their fate, with Hiccup enraged at his dragon tells him to go away, Drago rides Toothless and leads his victorious army towards the invasion of Berk. From there he announces to the villagers that their leader has been killed, and the Bewilderbeast freezes the village with its icy blast. Hiccup interferes and Drago lets him try to disenchant his dragon, he is shocked and amaze to see he succeeds he quickly wacks him with his rod to get him influenced back at the Alpha's control, he fails and falls down to the Bewilderbeast. He orders the Alpha to kill the pair, the Alpha succeeds in encasing them in a large blast of ice, seemingly killing them. He feels victorious for a brief moment, until a huge plasma blast destroys the ice revealing they are both unharmed. Toothless, with now enhance powers and immune to the Alpha's control, challenges them and shoots plasma blasts repeatedly, putting the other dragons free from his control. They all fire and shoot at it repeatedly. Drago is forced to take cover and keeps telling his dragon to stop 'em, but a fireball shoots his mechanical arm showing his scarred arm. Toothless fires one last plasma blast which massively explodes at the Bewilderbeast, breaking its left tusk. Drago and his Bewilderbeast are defeated, and the Bewilderbeast retreats to the ocean. It is unknown why Drago's human companions did not rescue him as they weren't revealed to be in participation of the invasion of Berk, leaving Drago's fate ambiguous. Appearances * How to Train Your Dragon 2 Quotes *"CUT THEM DOWN!" *(To the chiefs in the Great Hall)"LET'S JUST SEE HOW WELL YOU MANAGE WITHOUT ME THEN!" *(To Hookfang)"You belong to me now" *"The dragons are mine now." *"I alone control the dragons!" *"I will bring the entire world down upon you!" *"All dragons bow to me!" *"Finish her!" *"Now, we have a fight!" *"This, is the great dragon master?" *"We must attack the dragon rider's nest at once!" *"You surely are hard to get rid of." *(About his Bewilderbeast to Valka)"I've brought a challenger" *(To Hiccup about Drago's Bewilderbeast and Toothless)"No dragon can resist the alpha. Your dragon is mine now! *(To his Bewilderbeast) FIGHT BACK!" Trivia *He is referred as a mad man by Stoick. *He appears to have a cape made of dragon hide that can withstand the fire of a Monstrous Nightmare. *Drago seems succeeded to enslave a Bewilderbeast quite effectively, as the beast doesn't mind letting the man on the its head. *He also has a mechanical or prosthetic left arm. This is because he lost his arm, presumably when dragons attacked his village when he was young. However, because he wants to seem invincible, he hides it with a cape from his men and his enemies. *The characters of him and Valka are being counterparts to each other (though of being negative and positive); both are 'crazed' about dragons (Drago has many followers and back ups, Valka struggling alone), knowing ways to control dragons (in violent and peaceful ways of course), both are able to summon own Bewilderbeasts for a battle. *He has various similar facial characteristics with his enslaved Bewilderbeast as having dreadlocks, wrinkles, a searching look, broad chin, darker skins than usual Vikings, well-built physique, and so on. With this point, it is contrasting with Valka's mask. *Methods used by Drago to enslave dragons are unknown; at least not in friendly way and not taming as demonstrated by the people of Berk. *Hiccup and Drago seem to share some characteristics such as both own objects most likely made from the parts of monstrous nightmares and they both own prosthetic limbs, along with being a counterpart to him like his mother. *Drago is the self-proclaimed "Dragon God." *According to Gerald Butler in an interview: Drago and Stoick have encountered each other from the past back when Berk was still at war with Dragons. But the two men did not see eye to eye in terms of how they should have fought the dragons, preventing any form of alliance due to Drago's ruthlessness clashing with Stoick's morality. * Drago could have drowned and possibly died after his Bewilderbeast retreated into the ocean, since he would not have been able to swim with his mechanical arm destroyed during the battle. * Drago can be considered as much a polar opposite to Hiccup as he is to Valka. Hiccup lost a leg to a dragon and his taming method involves building trust and gently touching the dragons' nose with his hand to show friendship. While Drago lost an arm to a dragon and his training method involves inspiring fear and a harshly stepping on the dragon's head with his foot to show dominance. Gallery Original7.jpg|"The dragons are mine now." NRy4gIEbGcE.jpg Screen Shot 2014-04-16 at 12.02.09 PM.png|Riding on His bewilderbeast's head tumblr_ms0qp756so1sqingyo1_500.jpg|Drago Concept Art Drago toy.png|Drago toy gggg.png rtu.png|Drago talking to Astrid after capturing her yk-.png rhj.png|Stoick vs. Drago ghj.png|Drago summoning his Bewilderbeast Drago Bludvist's Bewilderbeast.jpg|Drago and his Bewilderbeast Drago gallery finished.jpg Drago gallery1.jpg Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains